Why Did I?
by Firework7
Summary: Katniss slept with Peeta after the celebration announcing them victors in District 12. It was well forgotten situation they blame on Haymitch for giving them alcohol. But after the victory tour Haymitch does it again and it ends with bad results.
1. Why Did I?

Disclaimer: I don't own The Hunger Games. If I did Cinna, Finnick, nor Prim wouldn't have died.

* * *

**Katniss POV**

When I wake up the sun is burning my eyes, I try so hard to open them. I give up after a few tries only to having the sun burning my eyes as a result.  
I feel warm arms around me I smile at the kind gesture, Prim probably had a nightmare last night.  
I turn to face her away from the window thankfully. I open my eyes fully only to find Peeta in my bed.  
Wait, this isn't my bed, this isn't my house. Again really?  
I let out a scream as soon as Peeta is up he screams along and jumps out of bed resulting him falling off his bed.  
Wait, I'm in HIS house, HIS bed. I sit up and realize that I'm starch naked I pull the covers over me and cover myself.  
Peeta gets up facing the window and let's out a groan.  
He's naked too. I face away as soon as I could and clear my throat signaling him to cover up.  
He gets his robe that is next to his bed and it on as quickly as he could.  
"I'm so sorry Katniss. I didn't mean for any of this to happen, again"  
Peeta says sincerely.  
"It's fine. It's Haymitch's fault anyways. I'm gonna kill him. I hate him so much right now. I don't blame you." I says with anger in my voice.  
"Well I'm awkwardly going to the bathroom and I don't know what your gonna do next but I am sorry."  
Peeta walks to the bathroom, and I take that opportunity to grab all my clothes changing on my way down the stairs.  
I walk out and jog to my house, my eyes still burning from the sun and the liquor from last night threatening to make another appearance.  
Once I'm in the house I run up to my Capitol made room and head towards the bathroom connected to my room.  
While I'm taking off my clothes the liquor makes a surprise appearance and stick my head in the toilet. After a few minutes of letting everything out I brush my teeth with this special Capitol made paste for my teeth.  
I get in the shower putting the water to scalding hot water, I scrub myself from head to toe till my body is raw red trying to take off the disgust and guilt off me.  
I change and run downstairs to grab some of the sunglasses Effie sent me saying that a person of my status should wear them.  
I get out of my door, and to my surprise Gale is there.  
"Where have you been? We should have met at dawn it's almost 8."  
Gale says  
"I'm sorry, Gale" I reply. "Haymitch gave me alcohol again."  
"It's fine. Do you want to stay in?"  
"No, let's go hunting."  
As we're walking towards the woods we see Peeta heading towards the bakery. He waves awkwardly and we wave back.  
I just wish last night never happened. Maybe I can forget it. Sadly with bad decisions come bad consequences.

* * *

Thanks for reading. Please review.


	2. White Dresses

**Thanks to everyone who has read my story and Fearless13 for being my first reviewer. And a special special thanks to AutumnWillow for help in Me in so much. I have special trust in her. Go and read her stories their awesome. Enough of me now the story.**

* * *

Chapter 2:  
White Dresses and Quell

After my hunting with Gale I arrived home just before sunset. I walked up to my door and when I opened it my worst fear had arrived.  
My Wedding Dresses.  
I hear Prim running down the stairs towards me screaming "Katniss, Katniss, Katniss! Guess what arrived this afternoon?"  
I chuckle at her silliness, of course I know what it is, but of course I take a guess.  
"I don't know little duck. Um, the special medicine from the Capitol that you ordered?"  
"What? No. Your wedding dresses. Aren't you excited? This is so great, there is so many dresses. Promise me that you won't try any one till I get home from school?"  
I look at her straight in the eye and say "I promise Little Duck."  
"Oh, Cinna called while you were out. He says he'll be here within 2 to 4 weeks." She says as she running off to her room. "Okay."  
"This should be fun." I say under my breath.  
I walk up to my room and throw myself on the bed thinking of how much I don't want to get married. But I'd do anything to protect my family, now also Peeta.  
If only I could rewind time and never drunken that awful drink Haymitch gave me, I think he called 'shots' with the drink 'vodka'.  
What kind of drink is called that? Well something that horrible should be called worse.  
The only reason I drank was to numb my pain a little my plan didn't even work. I had to please President Snow, make him know that I was in love with Peeta.  
Even worse to the situation is that Gale kissed me! I only think of him as a brother. And Haymitch says I am totally oblivious of what guys say about me. I guess I am. I never thought of love or marriage. I promised myself that I would never fall in love because if I do i know I will only get hurt.  
I fall asleep thinking so hard and awaken by a knocking at door.  
"What!?" I mumble loudly.  
"Can I come in?"  
I know that voice. Why? Why now? After the arrival of my weeding dresses? Could the timing be any worse?  
I get up quickly from the pillow straighten my hair the best I could and open the door.  
"Hey." I say in a whisper.  
"Can we talk?"

* * *

**Cliffhanger! **  
**Guess who it is and what you think they will say. **  
**Please review. I know over one hundred people read my story and they didn't review. Please review and tell me what you think.**  
**And take a wild guess who it is.**


	3. I Blame It On You

The Hunger Games

Chapter 3  
I Blame It On You

By: Firework 7

Disclaimer: Really? Why do even have to have a disclaimer if this is FanFiction. Stories OUR way. But still. I don't own The Hunger Games.

"Come in." I say quietly. "Thanks"

We sit on my bed I try my best to break the awkward silence, but nothing ever comes out of my mouth. I fiddle with the hem of my black shirt I had on since my hunting with Gale this morning. I barely notice the squirrel blood stains on it and curse myself in my mind for not changing.

"What do you need Peeta?" I ask after a few minutes.

"I just want to say that I'm really sorry and I'm sorry I took advantage of you last night. It was really stupid of me to do. I hope I didn't ruin our friendship, I would like us to be friends still."

I remember our conversation on that little hill when the train broke down. I don't know why he asked if we could continue our friendship If we hardly ever talk.

"I think that would be great Peeta." I say with a small smile.

"I brought you a box of cheese buns. I know they are your favorite" He says revealing a box marked, 'Mellark Bakery'.

"Thank you Peeta." I grab a cheese bun from the box and take a big bite of it. "Oh my god Peeta this is delicious. I haven't had one in forever."

After I had a cheese bun, I took a deep breath and said," I don't blame you for what happened the first time nor the second time Peeta. I blame Haymitch, I mean yeah it was supposed to take the edge and nerves off. For me to numb myself, but he was supposed to know when to cut us off."

Peeta softly laughed after I finished. I have him a confused look to explain to me what was so funny, "You do know that he was drunk when he gave us drinks, and was drunker when we were drunk, right?" "Yeah, I guess."

Peeta's hand twitched a little has if was trying to gather up courage to do something. He grabbed my hand in his looking me straight in the eye saying "I don't regret the first time. I hope you don't either."

I don't feel comfortable when Peeta says these things. I never know what to say. I'm left without words, I'm not as good with words as he is.

Before I could try and say anything there's a knock on my door. "Yes?" I say loudly enough for the person behind the door to hear.

"Catnip? Dinner is ready." Says Gale

Just then Gale walks in and sees me and Peeta on my bed sitting on the edge with Peeta's hand intertwined in mine.

Gale coughs awkwardly and continues, "Sorry to interrupt, but your mom said you were asleep and told me to come tell you dinner was ready. I could tell her Peeta is here and I'll come back to get you later"

Peeta gets up from the bed and says " Its fine. I was just leaving." Peeta leans down to give me a kiss on the cheek and whispers in my ear, " You were my first."

I blush deeply as he's walking out the door, I turn to Gale and smile shyly, "Tell my mother I'll be down in minute, I need to change." " Okay" Gale says angrily closing the door behind him.

I don't understand why Gale is so mad. He is my best friend he should be supporting me. Even though I'm getting into marriage I don't even want he should be there. I haven't told him about Snow' s threat against him after our kiss, only to protect him. Because I know he'll do something stupid.

After I quickly shower and change I head downstairs for dinner. Everybody is already sitting at the table eating their dinner, they stare at me as I take a seat serving myself food that is on the table.

My mother is the first to speak, "So what we're you and Peeta talking about?" That instance my fork falls on top of plate dropping all the peas that we're on top.

I quickly act as if nothing happened.. "Um, we were talking about the wedding. Trying to guess what President Snow Haas planned for it. You know?"

I've been trying to be kinder to my mother ever since the Hunger Games. Letting her run the bath for me after I've come back from hunting with Gale, letting her handle the finances. Little things.

"Anything else?" She asks

I feel color rising up my neck and cheeks flushing a dark red.  
"No nothing else" I say a little too quickly

"Well that's fine. Does anyone care for desert?" She asks.  
Prim, Rory, Vick, and Post jump up and down in excitement.

"Well then I'll be back with desert." She grabs the dirty dishes from the table and walks toward the kitchen.

"I'll help you." Says Mrs. Hawthorne gathering the rest of the dishes.

"Are you sure there isn't anything else you guys talked about?" Asks Gale.

I feel myself blush again and say turning away from him, "Nope."

"Your a bad liar Catnip." He says laughing softly.

£~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~£

"Is everything prepared for the Quell?" Asks President Snow.

"Yes sir. Everything is on schedule. We will be able to announce it within 3 weeks. Plutarch is putting the finishing touches on the arena. Which I say if you don't mind sir, is brilliant."

"That is fine. Have there been any people in districts suspecting any uprising in the other districts?"

"No sir. Too many people are too excited for the wedding. No suspecting. If I may ask Mr. President. Why must we put the victors in The Hunger Games again?"

"Too much hope. That'll be all I need for right now."

* * *

**Thanks a ton go those who reviewed, favorited, and are following my story. It means so much to me. Over 500 people have read my story and it means a ton to me. Thanks. **  
**Since I'm new to this I don't know which days I will be able to update. This summer is gonna be very busy for me with trips to Illinois, Indiana, New Mexico, California, Nevada, Arizona, etc. **  
**I travel alot but I WILL have time to update. I have time in my hands...for now. Thanks again.**  
**Remember REVIEW!**


	4. Telling of the Tale

**Special thanks to AutumnWillow18, Safeandsound 14, and fearless13. They are awesome for reviewing. Also thanks to everyone that read, reviewed, favorited, and are following my story. That's really cool. It's exciting to come home every night from school and see the stats. So thanks.**  
**Sorry I couldn't do this faster I had a family reunion picnic that lasted all weekend, Saturday and Sunday. But I will try to update every other day if I don't have anything else to do. I do have a life though. THE STORY!**

* * *

I wake up at the crack of dawn the next morning hoping to tell Gale today of President Snow' s visit to my house, the murders in District 11, my failed engagement plan, and how it all failed.

I know the only reason he every comes to our weekly dinner at our house is because Hazel forces him to. If it were up to him he would avoid me all he can. The cameras that lasted 2 weeks here were torture for him. He had to act like the best cousin in the world, joining me in walks, going into town to buy things we needed for our dinners. He hated that. So did I.

I change into my hunting clothes and leave my house as silent as I can be. I hope to catch Gale today anyways, it's Sunday my favorite day of the week.

As soon as I enter the woods I start leaving marks leading to the lake. I haven't showed him that place in all the years we've been hunting together.

Once I show up to the lake I grab some logs my dad chopped up when he was alive. Start a fire trying to warm myself up.

It's not long before I hear the door open to cabin, still staring at the fire not bothering to look up, Gale starts heating up mint tea, and squirrel. "I don't need Loverboys old gloves. I have all I need." He says throwing them to me.

"They weren't Peeta's, they were Cinna's." I reply a little to harshly.

"Give them back then. What do you want Catnip? I should be hunting, not that you would know what that is."

"Just because I won The Hunger Games doesn't mean I stopped hunting. I hate it. I want everything to go back to normal. No big house in the Victors Village. I want the one on the Seam. That's not the reason I called you, President Snow threatened to kill you, your family and my family."

"That's it?" He laughs. "Well now you know I will die in comfort."

"This is serious Gale. I don't want you to die! I do have a plan you know."

"Yeah like all the other ones that worked out so perfectly. Might as well hear the plan."

"We run away." Gale doesn't say anything he stand up from where he was and starts pacing.

"Gale I know this is all of a sudden and crazy but-" I'm cut off by the feeling of Gale wrapping his arms around me spinning me. He puts me down carefully to make sure I don't fall.

"Are you serious?" He asks looking at me in the eye making sure I don't lie.

"I'm not kidding Gale. You said so yourself we could run off to the woods and never come back."

"Ok let's do it!" He grabs me by the hand and pulls me towards a hug. I pull away only slightly just to be able to look at his face.  
He tilts his downwards resting his forehead on mine. Bringing his lips closer to mine and finally touching my lips.

* * *

**I know this is different just because I have something else planned later on in the story. Sorry for not updating yesterday. Next update will be Tuesday or Wednesday. Remember: The Hunger Games book wasn't written in a day.**

**Review!**


	5. Running For The Most Difficult

**Running for the most difficult.**

**Thanks a ton for the reviews. Especially Safeandsound14 and AutumnWillow18 you guys are the best. Since the person that is helping me is going away for awhile I don't know when I'll be able to update. And besides it summer vacation get out there have fun. **  
**Just remember me.. Lol. The story.**

* * *

Katniss P.O.V.

I didn't know how to react when he kissed me. He wrapped his arms around my waist slowly pushing me to the little twins size bed that is on the matress, he successfully lays me down. I don't even kiss back but I have a feeling he expects more.

He starts kissing down my jaw down to my neck sucking and kissing. I know this is wrong he's my best friend. Not anything else, before he can lift my shirt up I stop him.

"Gale I don't think this is a good idea. I don't think told my mom I was going to be gone today." I say pushing him.

"It's okay. You don't care what your mom says." Pushing me down once again sucking on my neck.

"That's true but I do care what Prim says I promised her I was going to wait for her to get home so I can try on my wedding dresses on."

With that Gale gets off me with anger he heaps me by my arms and pulls me off the bed and says angrily, "Your still going to marry that bread boy? I thought we were gonna run away together. We could have kids of our own. You don't need him."

"I'm taking him with us. Did you really think that I was going to leave him behind. If I left him behind they would torture him. They would kill him a nd his family...And Haymitch."

"Your bringing them too? I thought it was just us and our family! Damn it Catnip. I love you! Not Peeta, I do you. You don't love him, you told me yourself. I. Love. You. Do you love me?"

"I do love you but not like that. I love you like a brother. Nothing more. I'm sorry." I whisper.

"Never mind. I go to get out of here. I'm sorry. I can't do this Catnip." With that he leaves slamming the cabin door behind him.

I slump down on the cold concrete floor tears threaten to slip out of my eyes but not letting them. I concentrate really hard for a while on the fire till it burns out. When it burns out I get up from the floor head out and hunt on my way out of the woods.

I see Peeta on his way to town hands in his pocket concentrating really hard facing the ground kicking a rock from time to time. I think about if I should tell him of my plan. I decide against it. He sees me pass by and waves to me. I wave back politely and when he's out of sight I run towards the Victors Village.

I get to the front of my house open my door and to my surprise all my wedding dresses are spread around the living room.

"Katniss your finally home!" Prim says running to me pulling me to the living room. "I put your dresses out so to try on. Hope you don't mind."

"I don't mind Prim. How about you choose which the one you want me to try on first. I'll go wait in my bedroom, and you bring it to me."

"Okay I'll start with the ones I dislike first then to the best. Hurry up. Up you go." Prim says pushing me up the stairs.

I get up the stairs sit on my bed thinking of what just happened between me and Gale. Why would he think that I'm interested in him. He has never shown any interest in me. Right?

Prim walks in with a white long sleeved dress with beads and diamonds at the waist and thick silk material at the bottom of the dress. I try it on and decided that I really didn't like it that much.

I try on 5 more on and decide my favorite is a white sweetheart neckline dress with diamonds and beads embroidered on the dress and around the lace.

"This is my favorite." I tell Prim smiling. Even though I don't want to get married this would be the dress I would choose even though wedding in district 12 are very different. They use the same wedding dress over and over again if you can afford to rent it. The men wear their modest clothes and buy a cake if you can buy it. And the toast I think it's very sappy telling how much you love the other. Yuk.

"That's my favorite too." There was a knock on the door.

"May I come in?" Asks my mother on the other side.

"Sure" we say in unison

"Wow Katniss you look beautiful." Says my mother.

"Thank you." I say in a low voice

"Haymitch called he would like you to go see him as soon as possible."

* * *

**Thanks everyone for reading and reviewing. You guys are the best. Take a guess what Haymitch wants to talk to her about. **  
**Thanks. Review!**


	6. Useless Arguing

**Chapter 6**  
**Useless Arguing**

**So sorry for not updating. Crazy weekend. No excuses well make you feel better. But sincerely sorry. Thanks to everyone that read the story and reviewed. And special thanks to Guest she was a bit mad at me and that got me off my butt and write the story. So thank you. You inspired me. And special special thanks to Magic Wizard. Thanks to catnip851, also. Thanks so much.**

* * *

Katniss P.O.V.

I walk toward Haymitch's house wondering what is so damn important. I hate going to his house it smells so gross. Like liquor, throw up, and words can't describe the other smell.

I take a deep breath, hoping I don't throw up when I walk in. Toy surprise when I walk in its clean and it smells good. I see Hazel walking out of the supply closet with a few rags and a broom.

"Hey Hazel." I say awkwardly.

"Oh my goodness. Katniss I haven't seen you in such a long time. It's so good to see you. How are you?"

"I'm fine. Is Haymitch around he said he needed to talk to me."

"Yes he's in the living room. My goodness look at the time. I've got to het to the house and make dinner. Tell Haymitch I've gone home, please Katniss. Thank you." With that she leaves through the back door of the house.

I walk to the living room expecting Haymitch to be passed out nursing a bottle. But he's sitting down facing the television. Hands on his face concentrating very hard.

I sit across from him there's a moment of silence before he breaks it. "You know you broke that boy's heart."

"I know! I will never forget that day on the train. You don't have to rub it in!" I yell at him.

"I wasn't talking about that sweetheart. I was talking about after the Victory Tour and the Victors Party. Do you need full reminding? You guys are pretty loud, you should close the Windows when you you do the...deed." he chuckles.

"YOU KNOW WHAT HAYMITCH! THAT IS NONE OF YOUR BUSINESS. ITS YOUR FAULT WE ARRIVED AT THAT SITUATION! YOU KNEW YOU SHOULD'VE CUT US OFF! AND YOUR SUCH A PERV, WATCHING US! YOU DISGUST ME!"

"You know I knew I should've cut you off but you guys were tense and needed to be relaxed for a while. AND PEETA'S BEDROOM WINDOW IS ACROSS FROM MINE! I'M NOT A PERV SWEETHEART. YOU SHOULD'VE BEEN MORE CAREFUL!"

He walks to the kitchen to get a bottle of liquor he calls 'beer'. Before he enters the kitchen he turns to me and says "I hope you guys- never mind. The boy's smarter than that." Leaving me confused of what he meant.

"Stop calling me sweetheart!" I scream.

I walk out of Haymitch's house walking to the woods to release some of my anger. I get to the woods grab my bow and arrow and start shooting angrily at squirrels, bunnies, rabbits, and a turkey. I don't realize where I'm going till I showed up to the lake where my dad always used to take me to.

I never break down in tears, but today was an exception. With all the pressure with Gale in this same place, the wedding dresses, Haymitch...Peeta. I don't want to relive the argument with Gale so I go beyond the cabin about 2 miles.

I get to a place where the view is more beautiful that mine and Gale's spot. I sit on a nearby rock tears still streaming down my face. I don't understand why I'm crying. It's probably all the stress and pressure.

I decide to spend the night here where I am so I climb a tall tree and sit on a branch 40 feet of the ground. Somehow this reminds me of The Hunger Games. I pray that this isn't just a dream I don't want to wake up and still be in The Games.

Peeta P.O.V.

I get a call around 11:30 from Prim asking if Katniss was with me or if I had seen her.

"No sorry Prim. If you want I could go look around for her."

"Yes please. I'm really worried. I think she said she was going to Haymitch's but we already called. He said she left 4 hours ago. When he called for her."

"Um. Okay. Thanks I'll take a look in the woods."

"Please be careful Peeta. The woods are dangerous at night."

"I will Prim I promise. If I find her I'll make sure she gets home okay."

"Thank you Peeta."

"Go to sleep, Prim."

"Okay thank you. Goodnight."

I hang up the phone grab my clothes as fast as I can changing not way down the stairs. I step out the front door stumbling putting my shoes on.

I walk to Haymitch's house knocking furiously at his door.

"WHAT DO YOU WANT?!" Screams Haymitch.

"Where the hell is Katniss?" I scream at him.

"Whoa kid. Don't shout. I don't know where she is. She left after I talked with her."

"What the heck did you tell her?"

"Some things about keeping quiet at night."

"She lives a house down, you can't hear that far."

"I was talking about next door." He says with a smirk.

"What are you- Oh no. Haymitch!" Get a coat, were going to look for her."

"Fine." He mumbles.

He lazily puts on his coat, we walk outside starting at Gale's house. We knock at the door, Hazel answers the door. You can notice she's been up for a while.

"Yes? What can I do for you Peeta, Haymitch." She nods for us to go ahead and continue.

"By any chance have you seen Katniss she's been gone for a while. We can't find her."

"No I can ask Gale. Give me a minute." She leaves us at the door while she asks Gale. I turn to Haymitch and whisper angrily at him.  
"This is your fault If you hadn't said anything she wouldn't be gone."

"Whatever." He mumbles describing his hand around.

Hazel comes back with Gale his coat on. "Is Katniss okay?" Gale asks.

"We don't know. She's been gone almost all day. We can't find her." I reply.

"Shit. This is my fault. She ran."

"What are you talking about 'she ran'?" Asks Haymitch.

"She said something about running because her plan didn't work. She wanted me to go with her."

Great now Katniss is probably running because of her failed plan. She could've done something different. No, she wouldn't leave without Prim.

"She's not gone. She would've taken Prim with her. Prim called me to find her." I say. "We gotta find her."

* * *

**This was a very exciting chapter to write. I was so inspired. Please review!**


	7. I've Already Been There

**The Hunger Games**

**I've Already Been There**  
**Chapter 7**

**Thanks alot for the reviews, follows and favorites it's so great to see many people read the story. So so so sorry for the wait. I didn't have it ready, and I've been traveling. Sorry.**

**Disclaimer: No...Just no.**

* * *

Peeta P.O.V.

Haymitch, Gale and I all went our separate ways looking for Katniss.  
Haymitch went to the Victors Village just in case she came back from where she was. Gale went to the Hob to look for her, he said she may be at Greasy Sae's. I went to the woods Prim and Gale said that she was stressed out from many things.

I cautiously walk into the forest with a knife in hand. Just incase, you never know what's in there. I walk deeper and deeper into the forest, when I look up I guess it's about 2 in the morning.

I finally get to a lake that's in the middle of the forest. It's breathtaking view is amazing. I look to my left and see l a small cabin. I run towards it and hope Katniss is in there.

When I walk in its empty, I see a small fire place that looks like it had been used earlier today. I look around the room more closely but there is no other evidence that Katniss was here.

I walk out and walk deeper into the forest. Lucky I have not run into any trouble. I don't want to run into and mutts or bears as Katniss calls them. I remember quite well her story back when we were in the Capitol.

I call out Katniss' name loudly hoping she can hear me. I suddenly hear her crying and screaming.

"No! PLEASE DON'T DO IT! ILL DO ANYTHING, PLEASE! NO! PRIM! GALE!"

I cringe at his name being called out by her. I look up at the trees hoping I see her. I spot her in a tree about 5 yards away. I climb the tree very carefully stepping only on the thick branches.

Once I'm on the branch she is asleep on and call out her name. "Katniss!"

"NO, NO, DON'T GO! NO, PEETA!"

I shake her awake careful not to make her fall off. I decide to scoot next to her and sooth her, whispering comforting words in her ear.

Her screaming and whimpering slow down and her eyes open slowly looking up at me. She hugs me tightly and starts crying until she is hiccups.

"Your okay, your okay. Everybody's safe. Prim's at home, Gale's at the Hob, I'm right here. Everyone's okay." I tell her "What's wrong?"

"It's just there's so much to worry about, Gale he said no, Prim likes my dresses, my mother is being nice and is here, Haymitch is being a stupid drunk."

Before she can continue I shush her tell her softly, "I know there's alot to think about but we're in this together. We came out of the few together so we have to deal with everything. Okay?"

She nods and hugs me tighter, she slowly falls asleep. I watch her for a while before sleep takes over.

(Time skip-Next Day)

Katniss P.O.V.

I wake to birds chirping I open my eyes and instantly regret it. The sunrise, it burns my eyes. I squint my eyes to try and see more clearly. I feel warm arms around me and look at Peeta.

I try and move away from him but he hugs me tighter. I shake him awake but he's in a deep sleep. I remember what happened last night and I'm so embarrassed. Why did I say all that to Peeta it's my problem, not his.

He finally wakes up and smiles at me. I can see in his eyes he wants to say something sappy and romantic. But he knows he shouldn't, he remembers clearly what I told him in at the train station.

"Let's get going your family must be worried." He says letting go of his grip on me.

"Yeah. Let's get going." I reply.

"Katniss?" He says as we're walking closer and closer the Victors Village.

"Yeah, Peeta?"

"Do you remember last night?"

I turn to him slowly and nod. " I'm kinda embarrassed." I chuckle.

"Don't be. You have alot in your mind. I meant what I said."

I look away looking at the Victors Village in the distance. I walk a few steps towards him lean up and kid him a soft kiss on the lips.

Gale P.O.V.

I walk towards the Victors Village to see Katniss and see if she made it. I can see in the distance Peeta and Katniss walking home from the woods. I sigh of relief and jog towards them. Before I could get closer I see Katniss leaning up to him and kiss him. I walk backwards making sure they didn't see me and instead walk back home.

* * *

**Hope you liked it I wrote it as fast as I could. I hope you love it. **  
**REVIEW!**


	8. Shopping and Inviting for Dinner

Chapter 8

Shopping And Inviting For Dinner

I'm so so so so so so so so sorry. I've been traveling alot. But it's worth it cause...  
I chose to be an actress/singer which means to dedicate myself in my studies, acting, traveling, rehearsal, homeschooling, etc. But I will find some time to update. I don't care if it takes days, weeks, months, years, I will never give up on my stories.  
My traveling is rough, long, or sometimes even to short, between memorizing lines, homeschool, (Even though I travel while I do it.) rehearsal, etc. I absolutely love my readers. So that gives me encouragement not to give up.  
Thank you again.

Katniss P.O.V.

"I'm home!" I shout loudly.

I walk to the kitchen to make myself hot chocolate and eat a large batch of cheese buns made by Peeta yesterday. He walked home to get ready to work at the bakery. But not forgetting to give me a kiss on the forehead.

I can hear Prim running down the stairs and into the kitchen with open arms and tears streaming down her face.

"Katniss I thought you left, or got got lost or even worse, dead." She sobs

"I would never ever leave you Prim. Never. I would've taken you with me. Never. I'm so sorry I left without telling you. I went hunting then I got tired and fell asleep in a tree. Peeta found me. I'm safe. Now let's forget about that. Let's go eat, I'm starving. I brought your favorite. katniss roots, even though there's nothing special about them." I mumble low the last part, but obviously she heard.

"They remind me of you. And they're really good to eat. With peas and corn."

"How about I go to the Hob and buy some peas and corn and I'll cook the deer and then we'll have a real feast."

"That sounds really good. How about we invite Peeta and Gale and Mrs. Hawthorne and Posy and Vick and Rory." She says his name with more enthusiasm. "We can. Can we Katniss?"

"Fine. I give up. But you have to clean the living room, the dining room, the den and your own room. Got it?"

"Yes right now, I'll start now. Are you going to the Hob now?"

"Yeah. I am. Do you know where mom is?"

"She said Mrs. Turners baby is sick. I think it may be scarlet fever but then I could be wrong."

"You can't be wrong about that. I know you aren't. How was school Friday?"

"Katniss." She turns to face me. "I have to clean. I'll clean the bathroom while I'm at it too. When I'm done I'll start my homework. By the time your back I'll be done and at the table doing my homework. Then, you can ask all the questions you want. Okay? I'll be in the living room."

She briskly leaves the room with a skip in her step. Not even bothering to look back.

"Fine then." I mumble. "I'm leaving! Lock the door." I grab my hunting jacket and bag heading out to the Hob.

TIME SKIP

When I get to the Hob you can see it busy with people rushing past the stalls and out the door. I walk to the vegetables stall to buy vegetables, peas, carrots, and corn.

After I go to buy hair ribbon for Posy and Prim with new 2 pairs of dresses for them. A football for Rory and 2 books for Vick. Also 2 shirts with 2 sets of pants. Last week I bought them all new pairs of shoes for school and another for play.

I would buy something for Gale and Mrs. Hawthorne but they always reject me and tell me to use it for something better. But they never told me to never give things to the kids.

I head over to Greasy Sae's to sell her 2 squirrels, "Hey Sae."  
I plop down in a seat in front of her.

"Hey girly. What you got there?"

"2 big, fat, plump squirrels." I reply.

"I'll give you 4 coins and a cup of soup. How about that?"

"Sure. Can I have it to go? Prim's waiting for me at home."

"Sure thing girly. How was the Victory Tour?" She asks while putting soup in a plastic container.

"Long." I simply answer.

"That's all you have to say? You're probably the only other person besides Haymitch that has gone out of District 12."

"It's...different." I say carefully choosing my words. "District 4 had to be my favorite. It was very beautiful."

"Bet that was nice. Fishing District. Now get along girly. Prim must be waiting." She says handing the container to me.

"Thanks Sae. See you later."

"Bye girly."

I start walking out of the Hob not looking where I'm going then I bump into Gale. Mentally cursing myself for forgetting that it was Sunday.

"Sorry Gale. Didn't see you there. I was just on my way to your house to drop of some coins and invite you to dinner. It was Prim's idea."

"Um. Sure thing. But you don't need to give us your coins we're fine. We'll be there at 6."

"Gale. Their your coins. From your snares. I don't take what's mine. Please take it." I tell home holding the coins out.

He starts protesting but I shove the coins in his hands and walk away. "Katniss!" He screams out. "Thank you." I nod leaving the happy.

While walking home I stop by the bakery to buy loaves of bread for dinner and cheese buns. Hopefully Peeta will be there so I can invite him to dinner like I promised Prim.

I walk to the bakery' s back door so I can trade with Peeta's father first. I knock on the lightly at first not wanting Mrs. Mellark to answer the door even though she's in the front most of the time. Thankfully Mr. Mellark answer. "Hello Katniss. What have you got for me today?" He asks politely with a smile on his face.

"I got a fat squirrel. Sorry couldn't be more. Was really busy with preparations." I tell him.

"That will be just fine. I know your very busy with wedding preparations. I thought it would be in a few years but I guess not." He chuckles.

"That's what I thought too, but it's fine." I awkwardly end the topic. "Can I have 12 loaves of bread and 10 cheese buns?" I ask holding coins out in my hand.

"Of course. I'll go get them for you." Leaving the coins in my hand.

Before he leaves I get his attention again. "Is Peeta here I need to speak with him?"

"Yes. He's in the kitchen. Go on in I'll take the bread to you." He replies pointing the way to the kitchen.

" Thank you." I say before going in towards the kitchen.

I walk through the dark hallway to the kitchen. I can smell fresh bread being baked in the oven. The wafting in the air, making my mouth water much.

I see Peeta kneeding dough his back towards me his hands smoothing out the dough. The timer on the oven makes me jump as it goes off. Peeta calmly turns to get the bread out of the oven that's next to him without turning to face me. He finally turns towards me to set the hot pan on the counter beside me, surprised to see me standing at the doorway.

"Hey, what are you doing here?" He questions me after putting the pan on the counter nearest to him.

"Came to trade with your dad and buy loaves of bread and cheese buns. Also I came to invite you to dinner. It was Prim's idea to have a big dinner. So will you come?" I ask shyly.

"Of course I'll come. But now that you got bread and cheese buns what will I bring?" He teases.

"Yourself is all we need. Thank you though."

Mr. Mellark walks into the kitchen with two very large bags of bread. I take the bread bags from his hands I start to search my pocket for the coins I had earlier but am cut off by Mr. Mellark saying "Keep it. We have more than enough here." Waving his hand in protest.

"No really please take it." I press.

"You know." Peeta butts in. "Both of you are very stubborn. So Katniss why don't you give him half so you'll both be happy."

I agree on my part but make a mental note to give him extra squirrels next time I go hunting.

"Thank you. I'll see you later Peeta." I wave about walk down the hallway and out the door before Peeta stops me.

"Wait Katniss. I tried a new recipe that I would like you to try. Please?" He asks sweetly.

"What's it called?" I ask playfully suspicious.

"They're called 'Cake Balls' ( If you have seen Jennifer Lawrence and Josh Hutcherson interviews you'll get it.) I saw something like it in one of the districts."

"Thank you Peeta." Taking one of the napkins near me I grab a large round piece of chocolate cake. I take a bit of it and could instantly taste the fudge that's in the center.

"Oh my god Peeta. This is delicious. Have you tried this?" I ask Mr. Mellark.

He shakes his head and responds, "He wouldn't let me taste one till you tasted it"

"Taste one dad." Peeta says giving his dad a napkin.

One bit into it I know by expression he loves it too. "This is delicious Peeta. I'm very proud of you."

"Thanks dad." He beams.

"Shoot I got to go. I left Prim home by herself. I'll see you later Peeta."

But once again Peeta stops me. "Here take some cake balls for Prim, your mom and yourself." he smiles cheekily.

"Sure thing." I respond. Taking the bag from his hand. "Bye." I try to wave but I can't with all the bags in my hands. Hopefully all goes well tonight I think while I jog across the town square.

It took me a while, but I did it. If I get 15 reviews I'll try to update. Key word: try.  
Thanks to AutumnWillow18 for helping me. Read her stories they are awesome.  
Thanks to my best friend; Perla for letting me use her e-mail address.  
Thanks a ton you guys. I would say hopefully traveling will die down a little so I can write. But it's just gonna get worse in the next 3 months. Thanks again. Please review.


End file.
